


"For Nero..."

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Swearing, the removal of Nero's arm is mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After reading LadyMuzzMuzz Tumblr post about how we were never given Dante's thoughts/reactions to Nero's arm being ripped off, I couldn't help myself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"For Nero..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts).



> Here's the post that inspired this: https://queenmuzz.tumblr.com/post/615476601481789440/p-i-think-itrsquos-almost-a-crime-that-we-never
> 
> Dis for you, Muzz!

_“We’re sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”_

Kyrie dials again.

_“We’re sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”_

“Come on…” she dials, again.

_“We’re sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected—”_

Kyrie tossed the phone aside and let out a sigh. She turned her gaze towards an unconscious Nero and the bloodied bandages wrapped around where his arm once was.

Her mind drifted to the memory of finding Nero bleeding out on the garage floor.

—————————————

_“Nero!”_

_“I leave you alone for two minutes, what the hell happened!?”_

————————————–

Nero had passed out from shock at that point. Whatever or… Whoever took Nero’s arm… their target was the sword… the Yamato.

Kyrie had tried to call Dante. But his phone is disconnected and she didn’t know how to contact the two women that work with Dante.

Nico entered the room, water bottles in hand. She offered one to Kyrie, who graciously accepted. All they could do at that point was wait for Nero to pull through.

———————————-

“This demon got a name?”

“…Vergil…”

“People who come asking for demon extermination… most of them tend to either lie or exaggerate. I’m not that petty to get mad about it every single time. Lie if you want to. I’ll kill that demon regardless. But…”

“You’ve got to pick better names for the stories you come up with, you know?”

————————————-

“The Yamato…”

“Say that again, V?”

“It’s how the tree came to be. Vergil had retrieved the Yamato”

_Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit! SHIT!_

Dante grabbed the phone and quickly realized he unplugged it. When he plugged it back in, ringing immediately.

“Devil May Cry”

“Dante?”

“Kyrie?”

“Dante! I’ve been trying to reach you!” Dante did not like the desperation in her voice.

“Things have been busy. You okay?”

“I–it’s Nero!”

A sick feeling settled in Dante’s gut “What about him.”

“He– he was attacked! Someone or something took his arm!”

“Calm down, Kyrie. How is he?”

“He’s mostly awake, now but he’s talking about going after the one who did it.”

_Shit. Damn it, Nero._

“*sigh* He’ll be alright. Nero’s a tough kid. Listen, a job has come up and it needs my full attention. You take care of yourself, okay?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dante”

“Tell Nero to take it easy, okay?”

Dante hung up before Kyrie replied. He laid his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh _Shit…._

Dante had to get this job done. And quick. If not for himself, then for Nero.

_For Nero…_


End file.
